Strange things
by CarlTheLegitChickenNugget
Summary: Annie, a 14 year old girl, who is obsessed with the walking dead, goes to sleep one night, only to wake up in a field the next morning. She saw a house and went over to it and it looked so familiar. Then when a girl with short brown hair opened the door she couldn't believe her eyes. Is it a dream? (CarlxOC) (season 2-present)
1. Chapter 1 Prank

A/N~Hey guys! New story. I won't explain what it's about cause y'all probably want wanna read lol so enjoy! Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I do not own TWD or any of the characters, I only own my OC and what goes on inside my head. Enjoy!

~CarlTheLegitChickenNugget~

"Annie! It's bedtime!" My mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Ok, can I fishes this episode?" I asked hoping for a yes.

"How much is left?" She asked sighing.

"Uuummm, lemme check." I said picking up the remote.

"10 minutes." I answered.

"Fine, but no walking dead tomorrow, OK? You watch that show way too much." She answered. Ugh but it's my favorite show. I have literally seen ever episode at least 20 times each. It's, awesome!

"Ok." I sighed. Maybe I can watch it at Ally's house. I know, I know, I'm evil.

I hit play, then once I finished the episode I ran up the stairs to get ready for bed.

I can't wait till October. That's when season six premiers. If you asked me my favorite character i would definitely say Carl, he is totally my favorite character. I wish i could meet Chandler, but we can't afford to go to comic-con. It sucks. I'm so tired.

Oh man it's bright in my room, it's never been this bright. I opened my eyes and the sun was right I them. Wait, what? I'm not in my room! What the heck?! Where am I? I looked around and I was in a field. What the heck?

"Where am I?" I asked, standing up. I looked around and saw a house it was pretty far away, but I can manage.

Why does this field look so familiar?

Oh my gosh, it looks exactly like Hershel's farm from the walking dead.

Wow.

I walked up the stairs, geez this has to be the house they used for season two. This is awesome.

I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door, and I couldn't believe my eyes. It was her! Maggie! Well, Lauren. But still! Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!

"U-uh hi." I said nervously.

I can't believe I'm actually talking to someone from the walking dead!

"Um, I'll be right back." She said turning around.

"Daddy! There's someone here! She's just a kid!" I heard people walking to the door. I tucked a medium black curl behind my ear.

I can't believe my eyes. It's Hershel, and Beth!

"Are you OK?" Hershel asked. Probably thinking I'm crazy cause I'm just standing there staring at him with wide eyes.

I quickly looked to the ground and answered. "Yes, I'm alright. I don't know how i-i got here, I woke up in your field." I answered. Pointing to the field I woke up in.

"Um, wait your actually Lauren's father?" I asked, staring at everyone.

"Um," Lauren laughed. "Yeah, this is my daddy Hershel, My sister Beth, and our friends Otis and Jimmy." I dropped my jaw. What? Hershel's not his real name c... Wait... this has to be a prank. Oh my gosh. My stupid brother is doing this isn't he. Ugh!

"Sorry, but where's Tyler? I'm tired of his pranks. I not falling for this one!" I yelled. Tyler is my stupid older brother. He's always pranking me. It gets really old.

"What're you talkin' about?" Maggie/Lauren asked."We don't know who Tyler is, and this isn't a prank. It would be a pretty good one if it was. But it's not. You've seen them right?" Maggie/Lauren asked. "The sick people, you've seen them?" Hershel asked.

"What..?" I said looking around. Ok. I've had enough.

"That's it." I mumbled under my breath.

"Is there somethin' wrong?" Maggie/Lauren asked.

"Yeah." I said walking down the porch stairs. I'm gonna kill him. I can't believe he actually got the actors to come down here and make me look stupid.

"What's wrong?" Maggie/Lauren asked.

"My brother, that's what." I mumbled under my breath. I am sooo gonna kill him. I walked back into the field where I woke up and Maggie/Lauren followed me. I threw my hands in the air and yelled;

"Ok, Tyler you win, not get your but out here before I..." I got cut off mid sentence when I heard someone yelling. I quickly

"Hershel!" A man yelled with a bleeding boy in his arms. Then I knew it wasn't a prank.

.


	2. Chapter 2 Dream

A/N~Hey guys! Here's the second chapter for meh story. Hope y'all enjoy and please review. I'd like to know what y'all think. Even if it's a bad review, I'd appreciate you honesty.

~CarlTheLegitChickenNugget~

It was them! I was Rick, Carl, Shane, and Otis. Holy crap!

"Hershel! Where's Hershel? I need to see Hershel!" Rick said running up to the porch. Oh yeah, I remember this episode. Carl just got shot. Wait.. I watched this episode last night...

When we finally made it to the stairs I was Hershel walk out of the house. And he said;

"Was he bit?"

"No, shot. By your man." Rick answered.

"Otis?" Patricia asked.

"Get him in the house! Lay him on the bed in the guest room!" Hershel yelled.

Ok I watched this episode yesterday, so I'm just gonna sit on the porch 'till after Shane leaves to get the stuff for Carl, oh yeah and murders Otis. Maybe I can save him, I can try to talk Shane into letting me go! I got up, I was about to run into the house and beg Shane to let me go, but then I realized, He might kill both of us.. And he doesn't even know me, why would he let some kid go?

I saw Maggie come outside heading towards the horses. She must be 'bout to go find Lori. Maybe she'll let me go with her. At least I know she won't kill me.

"Hey." I said running to catch up to her.

"Oh, hey." She said smiling at me.

"Can I go with you to get Lor... Rick's wife?" Don't want her to think I've been spying on them or somethin'.

"Um, I don't think you should, your just a kid and," there's that word, I hate it. People are always calling me a kid. I'm fricken fourteen, geez, I can handle myself. "I'm just gonna be right back."

"Ok." I said walking away. I hate being treated like a kid.

By the time Shane got back, Hershel said I could share a room with Beth if she didn't mind. She didn't. So I went upstairs and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning, in my room. Awe man I was hoping it wasn't a dream.

I got up and took a shower then headed down stairs to eat breakfast. After that I got on the bus to go to school.

*School*

*Lunch Break*

"Hey Ally!" I yelled sprinting next to her.

"I had the WEIRDED dream ever last night! I was in the walking dead, but it felt so real.." I said sitting down next to her.

"What season?" She asked shoveling her Mac'n Cheese into her mouth.

"Two, it was right after Carl hot shot." I said watching her eat like a pig. Even though she was always eating she was always skinnier than me. And I weigh 101 pounds! Seriously she weighs 92 pounds. And she's sixteen. She's also taller than me, her hair is Blond and wavy, it goes down to her waist. Her eyes are forest green.

But me.. I have black curly hair that went just past my shoulders, and my eyes were grey, and I was short for my age. We're total opposites. But we like all the same things, like our favorite color is Blue, our favorite mean is Pizza, Our favorite show is The Walking Dead, of course.

"Cool." She said finishing her food.

"Do you think you mom would let me stay the night at your place? Since tomorrow is Saturday." I asked her standing up.

"Maybe, all text her very quick." She said pulling out her phone.

"Mkay. I'll ask my mom too." I said walking to my locker to get my phone.

*After school*

"Hey Ally!" I said waving to her from the parking lot.

"My mom said it was fine, how 'bout yours?" I asked walking up to her.

"She said it was fine." She answered.

"Yay, so... Walking dead marathon tonight?" I asked walking with her to her house.

"Duh." She answered, not even paying attention cause she was on her phone, like always. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Your gonna run into something if you don't watch where your going." I told her.

"Whatever." Was all she said, still not looking up from her phone.

" Oh my gosh. Well if you get hit by a car all I'm gonna do at your funeral and say "I told you so" over and over again." I said smiling.

"Ok." She said. Oh my gosh, she's not even listening. Ok fine let's see if this will work.

"Carl died on the walking dead." I said smiling. She immediately looked up from her phone with wide eyes.

"What?!" She yelled.

"Yup he got hit by a car cause he wasn't looking where he was going, cause he was on his phone." I said smirking.

"Haha, very funny. But they don't have phones in the walking dead. Duhhhh." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well thought is was worth a shot. Race you to your house I said running ahead of her.

"Wait what? She asked looking up from her phone. I just kept running.

"Hey! That's cheating!" She yelling trying to catch up to me.

"Doooooon't care!" I said as I kept running.

*Later that night*

"Hey is like 1:30, don't you think we should go to bed?" I asked taking a sip of my rootbeer.

"Yeah, but after this episode." She said tossing a piece of popcorn into her mouth.

"Mkay."


	3. Chapter 3 Prison

A/N~Hey guys! New chapter! I'm going to try and update all my stories at one time so it might take me a few days to update sorry. But anyhoo, enjoy the chapter and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own TWD or any of the characters. I only own my OC and what goes on inside my head.

~CarlTheLegitChickenNugget~

The next morning I woke up in a dark room. Where am I?

"Ally?" I called out as I stood up. I was on a bunk bed.

What the heck? Where am I? Seriously. Ugh.

"Hello?" I called out. And I heard doorsteps coming towards me.

"Annie?" I heard a familiar voice call out. Wait, it couldn't be.

"You ok?" He said moving the blanket that was covering the doorway.

"Uh..." I just stood there with my mouth open. "Y-yeah I'm fine." I said walking out of the cell. Holy crap! I'm in the prison! First I was at the farm when Carl got shot, and now I'm at the prison!

"Um," Carl said chuckling. "Okay." He said walking back into his cell.

Now... If only I could find out what episode this is.

I know it's season four cause they didn't have the blankets on the cell doors in season three. But what episode?

I walked down the stairs and saw Rick holding Judith. Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! I actually get to see Judith!

I walked up to him.

"Hey." He said walking into the cell behind him so he could put Judith in her crib.

"Hey." I said back to him trying not to sound excited. I mean c'mon I'm standing next to Rick Grimes. I mean, SERIOUSLY!

"Um, do you mind watching Judith for a little while? I have to go talk to Daryl." Rick said walking up to me.

"Um, yeah sure. I'd love to." I said smiling while walking over to her crib. She is soooooooo adorable!

"Thanks." Rick said walking away.

"Yup." I said smiling. She is the cutest baby you'll ever see. I mean SERIOUSLY!

"Hey there cutie." I said to Judith as I picked her up.

"This is the best day of my life. And if this keeps happening, I'm gonna be saying that every night." I said laughing.

"Well, how's your day been?" I asked Judith as she giggled.

"That's good." I said smiling.

"Very good. Thank you for asking. I said to Judith before making weird faces at her.

"Can you say "Annie"? Can you say that?" I asked in a baby voice.

"Sa..." I got cut off when there was a loud "BOOM".

"What the..." I said standing up and putting Judith back in her crib.

"Wait here." I told her as I walked out of the cell.

Oh no... Not THIS episode! Come on! Seriously?!

Great. Now I have to fight the stupid Governor. But hmmmm, who should I go with? Carl and Rick? Tyreese, Lizzy, Mica, Carol, and Judith? Glenn, Tara, Abraham, Eugene, and Rosita? Maggie, Sasha, and Bob? I don't know. Ok. I'll go with Tyreese. Maybe I can stop Lizzy from murdering her sister.

I ran out side and saw the governor and his men outside the fence.

He already had the sword up to Hershel's neck. Crap. Now I can't save Hershel.

And then I covered my eyes at the next part.

"NOO!" Rick yelled shooting at the governor.

And I follow Tyreese around.

People just kept shooting as we ran away from the prison. I was holding Judith. She's heavier than she looks.

"C'mon, this way." Tyreese said motioning towards the woods. Lizzy Mica and I followed him.

Maybe I can stop Lizzy from trying to suffocate Judith. She's evil. I'm definitely not letting her hold Judith.

We ran through the woods for a little while 'til we came up to a paved road.

"Look! Grapes!" Mica said pointing to them.

"Can we eat them?" She asked looking at Tyreese, and he nodded.

We started to eat the grapes 'til we heard Walker's and Mica ran. So we ran after her and she apologized and then Tyreese heard someone screaming.

"Girls, wait here. I've gotta go help them." Tyreese said getting ready to hand Judith to Lizzy.

"I'll hold her." I said before she could take Judith.

"Now stand back to back like this." Tyreese said to Lizzy and Mica.

"Annie will be sitting in the middle with Judith. So if there's any Walker's coming you'll see them. Okay?" Tyreese said and I nodded. Then he ran into the woods. And Judith started crying, So I started to rock her and she stopped crying and fell asleep.

See? Sooo much better than what Lizzy did.

Then I heard someone coming. I already knew it was Carol, cause I've seen this episode like a million times.

*Later that day*

We were walking to terminus like the guy Ty found told us to do. Even though I know that terminus is a bad place, we need to go so we can save the rest of the group.

*Later that day*

Once we got the the place were Lizzy kills Mica I went to sleep with Judith while Lizzy was with Carol and Mica was playing with a doll she found and Ty was sleeping.

Jeez. This is much more boring than I thought it would be.

A/N~Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is short and it sucks. But I promise to do better next chapter. Please review, I wanna know what ya think. Have a good Night/Day!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N~Hey guys! So I'm going to put all but one of my stories on hold for a while cause I don't have time to write all of them. So once I'm finished with my other one I'll pick one of them up but if I don't any reviews I'll just drop this story cause I feel like nobody is reading them, or just doesn't like them. So if I don't get any reviews I'll drop it and if anyone wants to adopt it or whatever they can. I'd be happy to give it to ya.

~CarlTheLegitChickenNugget~


End file.
